Don't Cha Wish Your girlfriend
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: Draco is singing Karaoke. does the song he chose have a confession to follow? read and review! this is my first Harry Potter Story!


Don't Cha Wish your Girlfriend….

Its Set!!! I'm making my first happy potter fanfic!!! The name comes from the song which is by Jeffree "Cunt" Star. Because of the language this will be a M rated fic.

Enjoy!!! Bold is music/singing

……………………………………………………………………………

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Draco!"

People were cheering for Draco to come forth.

The Karaoke party was in full swing.

Everyone was there.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy (She is a tranz in this fic…), Crabbe, Goyle and other people from other houses.

But no one guessed this day would be the day everyone changed.

Mostly Draco.

Draco stood up on the stage.

**Ok.**

**Miss Queen cunt.**

**Lady pop quiz.**

**And diamond girl.**

**Give it to me fast.**

**(And hard)**

**You know this princess is hot.**

**So you better watch as I swallow that cock.**

**Making up and down because you like it a lot.**

Silence filled the room.

Everyone stared.

The music went off.

And left a sad looking Draco staring at the ground.

Everyone was hanging on as if he was about you yell "Joke!"

"HEY! RESPECT THE DUDE WHY DON"T CHA!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Harry who had just stood up for one of his worst enemies.

Everyone cheered.

And Draco was proud to be gay.

**And every time I come through and stand up on the stage.**

**All them greedy motha Fuckers wanna see me get mean.**

**I beat haters in the face with pink slutty heels. **

Draco pulls out some pink heels at this line.

Everyone "Wh00ped"

**You wanna get close to see how it feels.**

Pansy stands up and starts singing.

And Draco starts rapping.

**Pansy: you wanna fuck me!**

**Draco: you wanna fuck me.**

**Pansy: I know you do!**

**Draco: I know you do!**

**Pansy: Cause when your girl's not around you want me going down on you.**

**Draco: Mmmmm I'm thirsty.**

**Pansy: And I know you want it.**

**Draco: I know you fucking want it.**

**Pansy: Calling my phone.**

**Draco: Ringing up my digits hoe!**

**Pansy: You're on your knees**...**begging me please**….**when she's not at home.**

**Draco: I'm coming over hoe!**

People in the crowd were moshing and everyone had gotten over the fact that Draco was gay.

Everyone was dancing and some gay or lesbian couples had gotten the message and didn't care anymore!

**Pansy and Draco: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a Dick like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery?**

**Don't cha?**

**Yeah Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Sod like me?**

**Don't cha?**

People were chanting and cheering.

**Pansy: Cheat on your girlfriend!**

**Draco: Every guy does.**

**Pansy: Push her out the car.**

**Draco: Run that bitch over**

**Pansy: Cause when you're in bed while she's giving you head you're screaming Draco Malfoy!**

**Draco: Oh Draco!**

**Pansy: She says that she hates me.**

**Draco: I hate her too.**

**Pansy: I don't fucking care.**

**Draco: Oh you care!**

**Pansy: You better leave a metre with a clever while I'm standing there.**

**Draco: HAHAHAHA bye bitch!**

Everyone was sort of curious at the lyrics but then started laughing.

Just then all of a sudden Snape walked in.

"What is the meaning of this!"

No one replied.

"Why has the music STOPPED?!"

Every burst out laughing.

**Pansy and Draco: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a Dick like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery?**

**Don't cha?**

**Yeah Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Sod like me?**

**Don't cha?**

There was a solo of percussion.

Then Hermione suddenly walked up onto the stage.

**Hermione: LADY POP QUIZ IN THE HOUSE. **

**Hermione:**

**Draco Draco Draco can't you see?**

**What's with all the negativity?**

**You're the queen of mean.**

**With millions of fans.**

**But cha ain't gonna get my man!**

**Draco: What Bitch?**

**Hermione: You Ain't gonna steal my man!**

**Draco: Oh god shut up!**

**Hermione: You Ain't gonna FUCK my man!**

**Draco: Yes I am!**

Everyone laughed at the fight between the two heads in rapping and fighting over a guy.

**Draco:**

**I'm a C to the U to the N to the T.**

**If you're looking for your man he's in bed with me!**

**With hot blonde hair and wearing mad Make Up.**

**Guys calling non stop.**

**Begging for the Hook-Up.**

**Most of his girlfriends are stupid and sick but just like her you can't fucking beat it!**

**I don't need tits or vagina to make him mine!**

**Just watch a little smile and let him see it from behind.**

**After I'm done sucking of his below part.**

**I lift up my head to see this guy in shock.**

**No one can do the things I can do.**

**You can show Her your ass its got my name tattooed!**

**And Bitch kill yourself if you think I have a ego!**

**Fuck is the kind of mail put in my asshole.**

Everyone couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Draco's mouth but they respected him and cheered along!

**Pansy and Hermione and Draco: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a Dick like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery?**

**Don't cha?**

**Yeah Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Sod like me?**

**Don't cha?**

The song ended and everyone was cheering.

Draco walked up to Harry.

"Hey…..Thanks for accepting me."

Harry smiled and said

"No probs."

Then Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry.

GASP!

Draco's Fan girls stared in disbelief.

"Everyone!!! I like HARRY POTTER!"

After a few moments of silence someone started clapping.

Everyone turned around to see Snape clapping.

Then some more claps joined.

And more.

And then everyone was cheering.

Then Hermione took this time to get up on the stage.

**Hermione:**

**Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend!**

While looking at Ron.

**Hermione:**

**No way no way I think you need a new one!**

**Hey Hey You You I can be your girlfriend!!!**

Everyone was laughing and Ron came forward and kissed Hermione.

Then all of the sudden fireworks bursted into the sky.

The beams of magic came from the roof of Hogwarts.

Everyone saw Snape in his Black robes shooting magic at the sky.

It was a magical night.

People found love.

People confessed.

Friends were made.

And everyone was happy.

The END!

…………………………………………………………………………………

HEY!

Just to say: I'm a really big fan of Jeffree and I love his music even though they can be a bit disturbing!!! I hope you liked the story! Please the Draco Fan Girls Don't kill me!!!!

Review please!!!!

SET


End file.
